tcogp s1 e3 the cybertronion transformation
by medafan 53
Summary: The chronicles of goldbug Prime series 1 episode 3.After a large argument the kids find a movie verse gadget that has surprising results. featuring the chronicles of goldbug prime's fortress maximus' debut. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Intro argument **_

"Stop calling us that!" phineas yelled at Ironhide who kept calling them 'younglings' instead of 'kids', 'kiddoes' or 'kiddies' almost all of the kids were furious at them.

It was a week since unicron had been defeated and goldbug had told them that the dimensional bridge was closed and even if they went back they would be considered dead if they were dragged to this universe in the same way to him and his cast.

Herbie, his son was still in the medical bay after his injuries during the escape from unicron's destruction.

Ironhide was adamant that he was just stuck in cybertronian habits but the kids were not having any of it running off screaming

"FORGET IT!"

"Kids!" yelled goldbug prime before turning to the weapon laden autobot "Ironhide you need to stop this! Stop calling them younglings!" he intended to run after the group of kids heading towards the forest where they had landed on arrival in this universe when optimus's voice yelled from his comm. Pickup

"sir we need you up here now!"


	2. Chapter 2 the convertifire

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Chapter 1 the convertifire.**_

"Sir we have located a machine designed to turn organic to technological and vice versa called the convertifire" said red alert to the assembled leaders

"And it is where exactly?" asked goldbug prime who had come from where all the kids except Billy and Fred, though bud and ferb were forced, stormed off to the forest after an argument with Ironhide.

"That forest where we met each other's groups' sir" replied red alert followed by goldbug launching off in that direction.

_The forest, the kids group._

The kids were grumbling along the way up the hill, towards the convertifire when 5 kids appeared. It was Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Kicker and Misha.

_Goldbug prime_

The small leader charged through the forest and leapt over the device, intending to land then destroy the machine, but he wasn't paying attention and crashed into a mountain and fell into a massive mud puddle unconscious.

_The kids_

The group had now reached the device. They had converted to organic mode on the way. Alexis was curios at what the device was and put her hand on it and the children were absorbed by a burst of light from the machine, screaming. As that happened the autobots and decepticons arrive and then machine started scanning them. As the beam hits goldbug the autobot leaps up yelling

"NO!"

_The group._

The kids fell to the ground, unconscious. Furious that the children had wrecked his weapon, Megatron was about to attack the stricken children when an electron beam shot through the air in front of him. A mud coated figure was approaching. Goldbug arrived coated from neck to toe in mud and yelled.

"AUTOBOTS! Take the kids to base while I hold the cons off! ROLL OUT!"


	3. Chapter 3 disaperance and transformation

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Chapter 2 disappearance and transformation**_

Goldbug had been missing for hours and the autobots were panicking, they were even considering hauling herbie out of the medical bay (recovering from grievous injuries sustained during his escape from unicron last episode) to search for his father. Suddenly goldbug shot through the door and launched himself into the room that the kids were in and locked the door. He walked over to a chair and started quietly sobbing.

_Flashback._

When the other autobots left he scanned the device and started decoding the data. Suddenly galvatron attacked and drew the young autobot away from the machine. He decoded the data and turned to grab the device. He was too late. Megs (movie verse Megatron) had the nozzle of his fusion cannon against the device and fired.

_Exiting flashback._

Goldbug started punching the wall grunting with a mixture of desperation and rage.

_Next door._

The sound woke Herbie. Patching into the security feeds the young mech observed the happenings.

_The kid's room._

Optimus managed to open the door 3 minutes later to see Goldbug's oil-stained form sobbing.

"Are you alright sir?" The autobot asked.

"No." The leader of the autobots said then with rising emotion. "I FAILED! I JUST FAILED! THE MACHINE IS GOING TO TURN THE KIDS INTO TRANSFORMERS AND BECAUSE I HAD TO GO FIGHT GALVATRON WE LOST OUR ONLY CHANCE TO GET THEM BACK TO NORMAL!"

A white light surrounded the dormant bodies of the kids and when I cleared the berths were filled with transformers looking like either arcee or the auto troopers depending on gender but with heads and colours similar to their human forms.

When they brought the kids into the rec room they were yelled at by the kids, adults and autobots until Goldbug just ran off followed by Herbie who had been spying on everyone.

"What is with Goldbug? He acts like a youngling." Said optimus when he was punched by wasp.

"Don't you dare!" he exclaimed with rising emotion. "He is only 12 human years old excluding the 50 years he spent in stasis and I am only 70 human years old!"


End file.
